Colonel Buster Monroe
Colonel Buster Monroe is a character featured in the Town of Harvest. He is a veteran with short brown hair and no lower half. He can be found at the Missile Base. History. Buster Monroe is a traumatized World War II veteran who lost his legs to a 'kraut' (German soldier) during the war. His most prominent memory of the loss is watching the soldier do a Can-Can dance with the severed legs. He tells Steve he crawled from Germany to England due to the loss of his legs, and his "three miles" of intestines were the only way for him to track the distance. Upon returning to a friendly base, he was mocked relentlessly for his ordeal and became extremely bitter towards his military superiors and psychiatrist. Monroe is clearly an unstable person with a hatred for 'Commies' (Communists). Monroe wanted more action, but the army believed he was too unstable to do any serious work and the Firemen wouldn't allow him to become one of them because he couldn't draw naked men, so he guards the nuclear missile silo of Harvest. Buster Monroe has Steve set out to investigate the Firemen, since under Monroe's suspicion, he believes they may be Communists. Telling Monroe that they are will result in Steve's death. Monroe will shoot Steve in the head and accidentally pressing the button. Which causes the missiles to go off and blow up the town of Harvest. Previous Life. Besides the backstory that Monroe told Steve, there isn't much else to know about him. Besides the fact that he's not even real. Monroe is just a virtual character in a virtual reality created by the Harvesters. It's unknown what happened to him and the virtual reality of Harvester after the endings. Quotes * "I'll never forget looking back over my shoulder, and seeing that kraut do the can-can with MY LEGS! Still, a few weeks later, with only my compass and a pair of nylons, I made it back to safety. Now the krauts are our friends, and the Commie bastards are our enemies. . . but even so, there's at least one kraut out there that I'll never invite over to Sunday dinner." * "What do you want? Did the Llamas sent you?" * "You're right soldier, I'm sorry. Sometimes the intense pain clouds my mind. The Kukaburros start whispering to me about the pretty mangos in the high trees, and I know they can see me. They see all of us! Can't you hear them? Chattering with the Llamas behind our backs. They want our cornflakes, but they won't take the milk!" * "The price of Vodka goes through the roof. . . along with the Vodka." * "No one initiates a nuclear holocaust in Harvest except me." Trivia * Colonel Buster Monroe is portrayed by Graham Teschke. * In early 1994 previews of Harvester, including the teaser. Monroe's actor, Graham Teschke was originally playing the Sheriff. But roles were changed/swapped for unknown reasons. * It's useless to visit Buster Monroe, since he doesn't actually advance the story any. But still an interesting place to visit. * Buster Monroe and Clem Parson share same suspections that the Lodge is involved with the alien activity around Harvest. Category:Characters Category:Townspeople